


Pansy

by xcharlieslove



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Frottage, M/M, pretty much pwp, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcharlieslove/pseuds/xcharlieslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is having trouble finishing the lyrics for the surprise song Disenchanted. Frank comes to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for a friend who gave me the prompt "Frank compares the lyrics of Disenchanted to anal." Happy late birthday!

     Lately it’s always been turning out this way. It never seems to change for this song. These fucking lyrics just weren’t cooperating. Gerard had been attempting to finish it for days. It’s supposed to be deep and meaningful, but the words just weren’t flowing like they usually did. He angrily crossed off some of the words in the notebook on his lap and began to write a new verse, his pen scratching harshly onto the page.

     Gerard huffed irritably, blowing his greasy bangs off of his forehead before slashing out more words. He threw his body back against the lounge room sofa, throwing his arms down beside him. He spread his legs, slumping lower into the cushions and let the tattered notebook fall limply to the carpeted floor.

     Gerard roughly scrubbed both of his hands over his eyes, then opened them again, blinking away the stars. Looking down at his hands, he sees the smudged eyeliner he had prepared for their next show. At least it would now have the post-concert smudging everyone was accustomed to.

     He wiped his fingers off on his jeans and crossed his arms, resting his chin on his chest. He tapped his feet to the imaginary rhythm of the song. He was both physically and mentally exhausted, but his thoughts were still overtaken by this song.

     “Disenchanted”, he muttered under his breath, huffing incredulously and shaking his head. Such a meaningful title, for such a meaningful song. He had originally began writing it without telling the others, hoping to show them the finished product as a surprise for the release of their next album. He may have to change his plans, however, if he can’t manage to finish it in time.

     The lyrics for this song were extremely emotional, personal to the uppermost level. Gerard had put his entire soul into the few stanzas he had all but furiously carved into his worn, crumpled notebook.

     He begins humming again, the practiced words falling from his lips effortlessly, “I hate the ending myself, but it started with an alright scene.” He hums some more, moving his lips to phantom music playing in his mind. He breathes in to continue singing, but is stopped when his throat abruptly seizes, causing his voice to crack.

     Gerard coughs and winces, bringing a hand up to lightly rub at his neck, his chewed nails lightly scratching under his chin. He huffs again, picking at his gnawed hangnails. He hasn’t had this much trouble writing since Bullets, their first album, but even then, that album just seemed to come naturally, in its own time. The problem, this time around, was that he was on a time limit.

     He could perfectly hear the tune in his head, the way Frank and Ray’s melodies would flawlessly twine with Mikey’s bass. The way his voice would harmonize with all of their playing. To create, what he hoped, to be a momentous hit. He could hear the lulling of the stanza bridges, and the power of the chorus. But whenever he attempted to fill the track with words, he came up agonizingly blank. He had to try again.

     Gerard bobbed his head to the silent beat, swaying where he sat on the couch. “It was the roar of the crowd that gave me heartache to sing.” He sang quietly to himself, tapping his finger on his knee to the beat of the words. He turned his sights to the ceiling, contemplating. “It was a lie when they smiled, and said, ‘You won't feel a thing.’” Gerard bit his lip and hummed, letting the words die off, as he had yet to come up with a following verse. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he hung his head.

     Gerard heard a small giggle come from the door behind him. He quickly sat up and jerked his head around, cricking his neck in the process, only to spot Frank. That dick. He was leaning his shoulder against the doorframe, grinning stupidly at him. Frank stood up straight and sauntered fully into the room, his hands in his pockets. He kicked the door closed behind him. Noticing it was only the guitarist, Gerard visibly relaxes, slumping back against the sofa again. He wiped his bangs out of his eyes. He would really need to cut his hair before their upcoming tour begins. Maybe he would dye it again. A lighter color than black? He would have to consult the band on what would look good with the next theme.

     After regaining his thoughts, Gerard haughtily asks “What the hell are you laughing at?”, as he lifts his chin to watch Frank as he walks around the room to stand in front of him. Gerard crosses his arms condescendingly.

     If the little bastard was laughing at his lyrics, he would have to sock him in his dick. Again.

     “Hello to you too, man.”

     Gerard sneered when Frank just giggled again and then tried to cover it by coughing into his shoulder. He turned to smile at Gerard again, showing all his teeth.

     Gerard wasn't usually so pissy, it was just the writer’s block; it always had a negative effect on his attitude. Frank plopped down on the sofa beside Gerard, cramming Gerard’s arm between his back and the couch. Gerard’s eyes grew wide and he yelped, his feet flying up.

     “Stop being a pansy!” Gerard cries, trying to use his legs as leverage to yank his arm out from beneath Frank. Frank may have been short, but he was stocky, and therefore, heavy. Gerard finally manages to free his arm, but because of the force he was using, it rears back and slaps his face. Gerard winces and unhappily rubs at his cheek. Frank simply laughs again, his chest shaking with the force of holding the giggles in. He had been enjoying Gerard’s struggle.

     “What the fuck, man?” Frank smiles, shaking his head at Gerard’s antics. When Gerard glares at Frank, he holds his hands up in surrender, attempting to smother his smile by biting his lip.

     “Nothing, nothing.” Frank pacifies, clearing his throat. He stands and slowly begins to wander around the small table in front of the sofa, indiscreetly putting distance between them. Once he reaches the other side of the table, he folds his hands behind his back and sways back and forth on his heels, feigning innocence. “It’s just that,” a smirk crosses his face and he winks, before immediately clearing his face of expression, “That last verse kinda sounded like anal.” Frank deadpans. They sat in silence.

     “You motherfucker.” Gerard growls in outrage, wrenching his body forward. He stomps right onto and over the table, throwing his clenched fist into Frank’s stomach. Frank doubles over in pain, clutching at his ribs. Frank makes a mock show of his agony, spinning back around on his heels until he falls back onto the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes dramatically.

     “Woes me! I have been slain by the mighty Gee. Now, I must die!” he yells melodramatically, pretending to keel over across the sofa and die. Gerard growls again, sitting heavily on Frank’s stomach, pushing him further into the couch. Frank groans throatily, huffing out a breath and gasping in another. He makes a show of not being able to breath, scratching at his throat as if having Gerard’s small, chubby body on him was taking all of the air right out of his lungs. Gerard simply lifts his feet off of the floor bounces, adding as much weight to himself as he can.

     “It’s supposed to be deep, man!” He barks embarrassedly, his face reddening.

     “Just like anal!” Frank squeaks out, only to have Gerard rip the pillow out from beneath Frank’s head and smash it down onto Frank’s face, trying to smother him with the cushion. Gerard could hear Frank’s muffled laughter from beneath him, so he pushed down more firmly, his face heating up.

     “I’ll let you breathe when you stop being a little bitch.” Gerard bargains, swinging his leg over Frank’s hips to get better leverage. Frank wheezes below Gerard’s weight, reaching an arm forward to grasp Gerard’s calf so he didn’t fall off.

     “God, don’t be such a princess.” Frankie concedes with difficulty, his voice muted and nasally beneath Gerard’s shield. “No need to suffocate me, fucker.” Frank teases, smiling. He braces his hands on the edge of the sofa and quickly pushes up, gasping for air. Gerard shouts and tumbles off his back, cracking his spine on the hard armrest of the couch.

     “You’re such a motherfucker.” Gerard hisses through his teeth and seethes. He arches his back to rub soothing circles over the ache. Frank coughs as air fills his lungs, and rubs at his crumpled nose. Frank attempts to cross his eyes to get a better look. Frank slumps back onto the sofa and bangs a curled fist on his chest, belching crudely. He turns determinedly to the side, but only smiles lazily at Gerard.

     “Damn straight.” He says boastfully.

     Gerard looks over at Frank annoyed, but then suddenly breaks out in high-pitched giggles, lifting a hand to again push away his bangs. As his chuckles faded, they just sat next to each other and nursed their injuries.

     After a while of sitting in silence, Frank lolls his head to the side, glancing at Gerard.He smiles and says “Seriously, Gee, if you weren’t writing about butt sex, what were you doing? The Black Parade track listing is finally done! All we have to do now is record a few songs at the studio, have Ray give it his final once over, and we’re in the clear! You should be celebrating, not in here wracking your shitty little brain.” Frank says, tapping Gerard on the forehead with his finger. Gerard notices that Frank is being sincere, surprisingly.

     “God, you’re such a pansy. It…” Gerard begins slowly. “Was supposed to be a surprise. I know none of us have been having the easiest time lately, Frankie. So I was just gonna whip something out real quick. Like a eulogy of all our sadness. Then maybe we would be able to get over it and get this tour on the road.” He continues half-heartedly, waving his hand in a noncommittal gesture. He looks away, embarrassed. “Or something like that.” He finishes lamely, as if hoping Frank would dismiss the whole event.

     Gerard brought a hand to his mouth to nervously chew at his fingernails, his small, pointed teeth peeking through his lips. He glances up and notices Frank staring at him, specifically at the way his lips wrapped around the tips of his fingers. When Frank sees that Gerard has stopped his ministrations, he quickly glances up, and then away, awkwardly clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his head.

     After more silence, Gerard clears his throat and looks ahead of him. “It’s called Disenchanted. It…” Gerard pauses thoughtfully. “It’s supposed to be meaningful. This whole album, Frankie. This whole album is what My Chemical Romance has been leading up to. This is our chance to really help those kids. To tell them that it’s okay to be sad sometimes, and it’s okay to wear all black and rock it, and that it’s fucking okay to be who they are!” he cries turning his whole body to face Frank and waving his arms madly.

     Noticing his actions, he quickly drops his hands to his lap as he feels his face heating up impressively. He falls back against the couch and grimaces, crossing his arms. Why did he have to open his mouth? He was being ridiculous. Gerard brought his fingers to his lips, nibbling on the tips.

     “Whoa.” Frank said slowly, running a hand down his face to rub at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “I had no idea you felt like that. I mean, I knew that this album was a bit more personal than the others, but shit, man. I’m impressed.” Frank admits, nodding his head slowly. He threw one of his arms around Gerard’s shoulder, pulling him close.

     Gerard, still tense from the criticism he expected to receive, quickly relaxes as he processes all that Frank had said. He tilted his head back to look at Frank, not quite believing what he was hearing.

     “Holy shit.” Gerard breathes, laying his head down on Frank’s shoulder. “Thanks, man. That just got really deep, really fast.”

     Frank relaxes further into Gerard and sighs. “Just like anal.” He says wistfully. Without hesitation, Gerard rears his head back, ramming it into Frankie’s face. Frank’s body spasms as the pain from the headbut blossoms. He uses the arm he has wrapped around Gerard to hook it around his neck, dragging him down onto the couch with him. Frank pushes Gerard onto his back, this time the one straddling him, and holds his arms down firmly, ensuring he won’t get abused any further. He looks down at Gerard confused, a bit peeved, and in a lot of pain. Gerard simply stared back up at him with a furrowed brow and a frown marring his features. His greasy hair was spread out on the cushion beneath him.

     “Holy shit, man! Why the fuck are you so violent today?” Frank asks heatedly, adjusting his grip on Gerard’s wrists. “Seriously man, what’s wrong with you? If my saying that about your lyrics bothers you so much, why don’t you say something, instead attempting to physically maim all the perfection that is me?” Frankie asks the last part airily, sniffing proudly and smirking at his own joke.

     Gerard’s mouth dropped open and he looked at a loss for words. For like a second. Because moments later-

     “What the actual fuck, you fucker!? I did say that! Multiple times!” Gerard shrieked, trying to yank his wrists free of Frank’s, surprisingly strong, grip. He thrashed his legs, kneeing Frank in the back.

     Frank winced but then looked away, unaffected. “You know,” he says slowly, “I don’t really remember that. Can you try saying it again?” He looks back down at Gerard, a small smile making its way onto his lips.

     “You-!” Gerard growls and opens his mouth to begin yelling again. He’s cut off when Frank suddenly bends over, leaning in closer, his breath on Gerard’s face causing him to freeze.

     “What was that?” Frank says softly, lightly nuzzling his nose against Gerard’s. “I couldn’t quite hear you.” Frank’s eyes slip closed as he continues to softly trail his nose across Gerard’s cheeks. He can feel Gerard’s stuttering breaths against his mouth, but is enjoying this way too much to do anything about it just yet. He glances up to notice Gerard had closed his eyes too.

     Frankie huffed a laugh and leaned in a bit closer, merely resting his mouth against Gerard’s cheek in the barest of kisses. He trails his lipa a bit lower, reveling in the way Gerard arches into his touch. Gerard lifts his head, stretching his neck to give Frank better access. The guitarist continues to barely kiss the skin beneath him, slightly opening his mouth to leave a faint, shiny path down Gerard’s neck.

     “Well?” Frank asks into the singer’s collarbone. His thumbs begin to lightly brush the inside of Gerard’s wrists, his callouses catching on the smooth skin. Quiet until now, Gerard moans gently, arching his back further and tossing his head to the side. He squeezes his eyes closed as Frank bites his shoulder. When did he unbutton his shirt? Frank quickly moves his kisses to Gerard’s right wrist, mouthing at the soft skin there. He tongues the veins as Gerard squirms and gasps. “I’m still waiting for your answer, asshole.” Frank says roughly, his voice breathy. Gerard looks up at him through lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed.

     “I don’t care, you massive dick.” Gerard says huskily, lifting his shoulders off of the couch in a weak attempt to sit up. When Frank doesn’t give, he settles back down, seeming contented despite still being held down. “Just fucking kissing me.”

     Frank giggles one high-pitched giggle and concedes, kissing the tip of Gerard’s pointed nose. Their eyes lock and their breathing stops. Frank leans forward again as Gerard props himself up off the couch, meeting him in the middle.

     Their lips lock and Gerard sighs in relief, pushing further into the kiss. Frank growls low in his throat and tilts his head, licking Gerard’s top lip. He kisses him fully, pushing so that Gerard’s head rested against the couch cushion, and tightened his grip on Gerard’s wrists before letting one go. His hand drifted into Gerard’s hair, where he tangled his fingers and tugged so as to get the best angle to delve deeper. When Gerard began to whimper, Frank pulled back, gasping for breath.

     The room suddenly felt twenty degrees hotter, their warm, moist breaths not helping the situation. Frank rested his forehead on Gerard’s chest, the hand still holding down his wrist loosened, but didn’t let go. With his free hand, Gerard reached up to stroke through Frank’s hair, gently scratching at his scalp. After a few moments of nuzzling his neck, Frank began to squirm, adjusting his position on top of Gerard.

     “Shit.”

     “Frankie? What’s wrong?” Gerard asked suspiciously, but with a hint of worry.

     “Well.” He began shyly. Frank flushed and looked away before suddenly biting his lip and thrusting his hips forward. He groaned and brought his free hand to support himself on Gerard’s chest, while his other one tightened on the wrist he was still pushing into the seat. Gerard gasped and clung to Frank’s hip, clutching his shirt firmly between his fingers. Frank thrust down onto Gerard again, his head flying back, as his mouth flew open.

     “Frankie. Frank stop, now.” Gerard threatened, moving down to grasp Frank’s thigh. Frank glanced down at him while his head was still thrown back, and his face was still flushed. His lidded eyes, however, had a sinister shine to them. “I’m serious, Frank.” Gerard tries again, his desperate voice not at all convincing. “This isn’t- You need to stop. You-“Gerard moaned again, panting as Frank thrust down again, beginning to ride him. “Fucker.” Gerard finishes between groans.

     Their jeans were rough and tight, the friction incredible. Gerard’s complaints had died off almost immediately after Frank picked up a steady rhythm. He curled over Gerard, never stopping his movements, to kiss him deeply. His hips stuttered forward, causing him to bite Gerard’s bottom lip. He licked it in apology before pulling away to focus on his grinding. Gerard didn’t complain, except for repeatedly tugging on his still restrained wrist.

     Frank gasped, bringing both hands to Gerard’s chest to support himself. Finally having both hands free, Gerard quickly clings to Frank’s waist and grinds him down, thrusting up simultaneously. They both moan, Gerard biting his lip to stifle it. They continue until Gerard begins to whine low in his throat.

     “Frank. Frankie, I can’t. Shit. Fuck.” Gerard hisses through clenched teeth, not stopping. Lifting up on his knees, Frank pants above him and spreads his legs further, thrusting deeper. Gerard grabs the back of Frank’s head and drags him down, kissing him deeply. Frank latches onto his bottom lip and Gerard stiffens. He keens into Frank’s mouth and shudders, fingers digging into Frank’s sides as he climaxes.

     Frank gulps and winces, becoming more desperate as his thrusting increases. Almost lazily, Gerard covers Frank’s erection with his hand, roughly palming it until he comes moments later, crying out his name. Frank collapses on top of Gerard, refusing to move, even when Gerard complains about him being a fatass. He does, however, roll sideways, squeezing his way in between Gerard’s side and the back of the couch.

     “Shit.” Frank says, still breathing heavy. “That was fucking awesome.” He giggles and rubs a hand over his damp face. Gerard just smiles at him gently and reaches over to brush some sweat-damp locks back from his face. “Except now, I feel really disgusting.” Frank continues, grimacing and wiggling in his damp shorts.

     “You’re such a fucking pansy.” Gerard coos, pressing their foreheads together. Frank just laughs and nods, agreeing wholeheartedly. He may be a pansy, but it had some really good side effects. “You know what?” Gerard asks minutes later, rubbing his thumb across Frank’s cheek.

     “What, Gee?” Frank questions tiredly, yawning.

     “It really did sound just like anal.” Gerard agrees, completely serious. Frank stares up at him for a moment and then giggles, shaking his head in wonder. He rests his head back on Gerard’s chest, adjusting his legs to keep the mess away from his skin. After spreading his legs to do the same, Gerard rests his head on top of Frank’s and sighs.

     “You’re such a pansy.” Frank whispers, nuzzling his nose behind Gerard’s ear.

     Gerard finishes Disenchanted the next day, his writer’s block gone.

     It seems being a pansy really did have some good results after all.


End file.
